Hate to love
by kenm708
Summary: Just a random fic I came up with. WARNING:shizaya shizuoXizaya...meaning Yaoi! don't like don't read. I might add on a lemon chapter tell me what you think...for now the rating is T.


Izaya Orihara very well known information broker to the people within Ikebukuro. He lived in the outskirts of town for he knew if he stepped foot in the city the strongest man who could not even be considered one of his beloved humans would attack him. He did not fear the protozoan itself but more of what he feels for it. His feelings for, Shizuo Heiwajima. These feelings that Izaya has developed for the monster frighten him more than the monster itself. The feelings would on a rather human level be known as love or possibly simple infatuation but Izaya continues to dream of Shizuo when he sleeps. He thinks of him when he is on the job he wants only to see his face and tease him because Izaya has discovered that Shizuo looks cutest when he's enraged.

"I'm sooo bored." Izaya said out loud through his office. He turned to the computer beside him that he used to chat with others however nobody was on. He wanted to do something so he decided to go see Shizuo. "I know I shouldn't but I need to." With that he rose from his spinning office chair grasped his black coat with white fur around the hood, arm openings, and bottom. And walked out of his office and went on his way to Ikebukuro.

Down in Ikebukuro Shizuo Heiwajima was working. He didn't have an average job but then he wasn't an average man. When enraged he has in-human strength. Even if he hates violence there's no controlling it. There are numerous things that can set him off but the most common "Thing" to set him off was Izaya Orihara.

The blonde man turned to his boss. "Tom are we finished for the day?" tom stared at him before telling him he could take off and head home. "Thank you." He said as he turned to leave as he left the coffee shop where they had been dealing with a client he noticed a certain flea across the street and went into a flurry of rage. He grasped the nearest street sign and ripped it from the ground as he proceeded to attack Izaya.

Almost instantly from the time he arrived in the bustling city filled with so many of the humans he loved he found the person he was looking for he saw him standing in a coffee shop and leaving he just stood in the same place until Shizuo noticed him. He didn't have to wait long for the bodyguard to see him. Soon after a sign came flying straight at him he dodged it with ease and began running. He crossed the street and circled around the monster as he took of down the sidewalk. Shizuo however would not have that. Shizuo walked over to a nearby vending machine and grasped it prying it from the ground breaking the bolts and threw the very large piece of machinery towards Izaya he made sure it would not quite hit the flea for even if something about the small man caused Shizuo to go into a furry of rage, he loved Izaya. He could not tell him because of the reaction.

"Shizu-chan, you look so adorable when you're angry." Izaya shouted down to him and then he was chased after by the tall man. He led Shizuo down an ally and as Shizuo found him Izaya rushed upon him and said, "I understand if you continue to hate me but I had to let you know about my feelings, shizu-chan."

The tall man stared at the smaller and began to speak but was cut off by two lips on his own he couldn't believe it Izaya felt the same. At least that's what he assumed. Shizuo kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the small fleas waist and pulled him closer Izaya lightly licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Shizuo neglected to open his mouth but then as Izaya pushed him up upon the brick wall roughly causing him to gasp and open his mouth. Izaya had taken this chance to thrust his tongue into shizuo's cavern. Shizuo didn't particularly mind but wanted to dominate so the tongues danced after a time they each had to stop because air was becoming a necessity. As they drew away from each other Shizuo noticed how flushed Izaya was. "Wow I wasn't expecting that." The blonde said.

Izaya gave a smirk as he heard the comment from the blonde he wasn't expecting that either. "How long have you liked me?" Izaya questioned. "I never liked you." Was the response Izaya looked somewhat distraught. If they just shared a kiss as amazing as that then how could Shizuo not like him? "I however have loved you for more time than I can remember. It was the way that I loved you that caused me to hate you. Izaya's face then lit up at the comment and rose up to his be able to face the man who he indeed loved and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. After he did this however, he was flipped over to have his back on the wall. "Izaya I love you" Shizuo said. "But because of that rather unexpected event I have a rather large problem." Shizuo said as he pressed his lower area against the other. Izaya's eyes widened. "Good I wasn't the only one then." He said as he smirked.

They both looked at each other each with so much love and lust in their eyes. Shizuo bent his head down to reach Izaya's and they shared another intense kiss last longer and causing each of them to groan into it. As they pulled away Shizuo moved his mouth over by Izaya's ear, "My apartment isn't too far from hear we could go there for the night, but only if you want to." He said and brought his head back up to its normal position. Izaya nodded swiftly. And they burst from the ally to go to Shizuo's apartment. As they ran they were holding each other's hands and received many odd looks from all the citizens of Ikebukuro.


End file.
